A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy
by everafter1120
Summary: It was a one night stand, at least that's how it began. We both knew how the night was going to end when he sat down next to me at the Leaky Caldron and bought me a drink. I have no idea how it happened,but I became the girl Draco Malfoy fell in love with


I guess it all started the night I met Draco Malfoy. I knew who he was of course. We had gone to school together. He was the guy who slept with one girl after another and then treated them like shit. I have no idea how it happened, but I became the girl that he fell for.

It was a one night stand, at least that's how it began. We both knew how the night was going to end when he sat down next to me at the Leaky Caldron and bought me a drink. He truly was gorgeous. I can't blame all of those girls who fell for him when we were in school. He was pale, with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and it worked for him. He was the guy that every girl wanted to be with, the 'bad boy' who they thought they could change. But it never worked. He'd get what he wanted, then leave them.

He was charming, but it was all an act. And I played along. He kissed me softly on the lips then stood up and started walking to the staircase that led to the hotel rooms. I followed. The second that I walked into the room he was kissing me again. I wanted nothing more than he did. A pair of arms to fall into. A no strings attached night during which all troubles were forgotten.

Sure enough as I climbed out of bed the next morning I had no intention of ever laying eyes on him again. Although I was pretty sure he wouldn't remember me when he woke up. On a whim I leaned down a kissed him on the lips before sneaking out of the room, assuming that would be the last I would ever see of Draco Malfoy. Of course nothing ever turns out exactly as you plan it.

"Come back for more?" I smiled at the silky voice coming from behind me. Once again I was sitting in the Leaky Caldron. This was becoming a nightly ritual for me. Anything to avoid being at home with my father and his latest bimbo.

"A little cocky aren't we?" I turned on my barstool so that I was facing him.

"Just realistic." I rolled my eyes at his smirk. "So what brings you back here so soon." It had only been three days since our last "meeting".

"I missed you." I said with a playful pout. He smirked before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"Ahem" I looked up to see who had interrupted us and remembered that I had been waiting for somebody. "Malfoy?"

"What do _you_ want Potter?" Sneered Draco glaring up at Harry.

"I'm meeting Kayla." He looked at me, confused and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Can we talk." I stood up and led Harry to the other side of the bar.

"Are you seeing him?" His voice was angry, but his eyes looked hurt.

"No."

"Then what are you doing snogging him?"

"Why do you even care?" I said defensively

"He's a prick, I don't want you to get hurt."

"It won't be the first time." I said under my breath.

"Kayla, you know that-"

"That what, you love me? You've been saying that for years."

"And it's true." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Then why are you still with Ginny?" he froze and dropped my hand. "Why did you ask her to marry you? You made your choice Harry, you chose her over me."

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you. That's why I wanted to meet you tonight."

"You wanted to get back together? God dammit Harry you're engaged."

"I miss you."

"Are you leaving Ginny?" I looked into his green eyes begging him to say yes. But as always I was disappointed.

"I don't know." He looked sad, lost and confused. I knew this wasn't easy for him. But he had broken my heart so many times, leaving him was the only way to protect it before it was completely destroyed.

"Well then find me when you do." Tears were stinging my eyes but I turned and walked away.

"So what was that about?" questioned Draco as I drowned another firewhiskey, enjoying the burn in my throat.

"Nothing." I looked away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. He moved to the barstool that I was now facing.

"Of course. Because _I_ cry over nothing everyday." I shot him a dirty look before standing and heading toward the door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, stopping me. "Talk to me" he whispered in my ear. The heat of his breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I spun around but he kept his arms around my waist.

"I don't even know you."

"Really, because I know _you_ pretty well." he looked me up and down.

"You're a pig." a pushed away from him, moving his arms.

"There's no denying that." He said with a smirk as I walked out the door. He followed me. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to help."

"Why do you even care?" He shrugged. I walked faster but he easily kept pace with me. We were silent for a moment.

"He's a self centered jerk."

"Who?" he confused me with the sudden change of subject.

"Who do you think?"

"Harry? What makes you think _you_ even know him at all?"

"I'm a good judge of character." I rolled my eyes. "Plus I heard what he said to you."

"You where eavesdropping." I stopped walking and turned to him, furious.

"No." he said defensively "You two were being pretty loud."

"You don't even know what we were fighting about."

"I know that he hurt you." I looked up at him confused, trying to remember exactly what was said. "Despite popular belief, I'm not a complete idiot." For the first time in my life I saw Draco Malfoy smile. It was not a smirk, or a wicked grin, which I had seen often in school, but he actually flashed a real smile. And I couldn't help but smile back. "Come back inside, I'll buy you a drink." he took my hand and started walking back into the bar.

"I'm sick of drinking. That's all I do lately." he looked curious, but didn't question me..

"So lets find something else to do." I expected him to look at me suggestively but he didn't. He smiled again. And I couldn't say no.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We could stay in London, or go to Diagon Ally." I looked around the busy streets of London. It was just now starting to get dark. Parents pulled their children along, cheeks pink from the wind. That was when I realized exactly how cold I was. Draco seemed to realize this at the exact same moment because he took off his traveling cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I think I'll just go home."

"Come on, the night is young." he laughed taking my hand and spinning me. "At least come back to my place, I'll make us some tea."

"Fine" I sighed and he beamed. Anything was worth seeing him smile again.

"So what do you do?" he asked sipping his steaming tea. We were in the living room of his large apartment. He had surprised me by sitting in a chair instead of on the couch next to me. Maybe he had changed.

"I work for the Prime Minister of England, I'm his second assistant."

"A muggle job?"He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wanted to work for our Ministry, but they placed me there."

"Really, why?"

"They need someone to keep an eye on things."

"Sounds exciting." he said in a mocking tone.

"Well what do you do then."

"I work at Borgin and Burke's."

"Yeah, that sounds thrilling." I teased.

"We get a lot of cool things in. Maybe I'll take you there some time and show you some of the stuff in the back."

"What, you think I'm impressed by a bunch of dark magic?" I smirked but his face stayed serious.

"It's not dark, just powerful."

"But if it's not Ministry approved than it's dark isn't it?"

"Half the magic you use on a daily basis isn't Ministry approved. Does that mean you're a Dark witch?"

"Maybe." I smirked. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." He moved onto the couch, next to me. "But I think I'd like to find out." he twirled a lose strand of my hair through his finger's before kissing me softly on the lips. My hands went under his shirt, and I started to pull it off. "I didn't expect anything when I invited you over."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, before kissing him again. He pulled away and held may face between his hands.

"I didn't. You were upset and I wanted to help."

"Okay I believe you." I sighed. He kissed me once than moved away.

"Maybe I should take you home?"

"Maybe I don't want to go home." I leaned toward him again but this time he stood up.

"Not tonight."

"But-"

"Kayla, just go, okay." He sounded angry and I must have looked hurt because he softened his voice. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Caldron tomorrow night at 8:00 okay."

"Whatever." I stood and started for the door.

"Kayla come on-" I heard as I disapparated.

When I appeared in my living room, I could hear muffled voices, along with the loud squeaking of the bed, coming from my father's bedroom. I only stayed long enough to grab my traveling cloak before disappearing again.

"Kayla?"

"Hey Neville." I said, smiling up at the boy who had been my best friend in school. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." he opened the door wider so that I could enter. "So what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." I answered honestly. We hadn't seen each other for almost two years. Since the night I had left Hogwarts, half way through our seventh year. He had begged me to stay with him and the rest of the D.A. to fight, but I couldn't. I was scared and he had never forgiven me for that.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" he seemed so much older than he had the last time I'd seen him. So much more confident.

"I needed somewhere to go. I can't be at home cause dad's there and I'm so sick of the Leaky Caldron."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I felt hot tears building under my eyelids and let them fall.

"Hey, hey. Come here." He pulled me onto the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on my shoulder and let myself cry. "Are you finished?" he asked when I finally lifted my head.

"Yeah, I think." I laughed slightly and wiped my eyes with my finger tips.

"Now what's wrong."

"I'm just . . . just confused."

"Harry?" he said knowingly. Neville was the only person besides Harry and myself who knew about our relationship. "I heard about him and Ginny."

"Partially."

"Then what else is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." I spat the name.

"Malfoy?" I nodded and explained everything that had happened, leaving out the details that were too intimate.

"Well I don't blame him." he said when I was finished.

"Who?"

"Draco, for sending you away."

"Oh thanks that makes me feel great about myself." he laughed.

"What I mean is, you were obviously upset."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well maybe he thought that you were just trying to get back at Harry."

"What does he care. As long as he gets what he wants."

"Maybe you're not giving him enough credit." I almost laughed

"Are you seriously sticking up for Draco Malfoy?" He just shrugged.

"You need to get some sleep, you look awful."

"Oh, thanks." he smirked.

"Take my bed, I'll sleep down here."

"No, I can't do that."

"That wasn't a question." He pulled me from the couch and shewed me up the stairs. I stopped at his bedroom door and turned to face him.

"Thanks Neville. I really did miss you."

"I missed you too."

"I don't wanna go!"

"You're going"

"You can't make me."

"You wanna bet." Neville lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Neville Frances Longbottom put me down this second." he laughed as I unsuccessfully struggled to get down, and headed for his front door. "What are you going to do, carry me into the Leaky Caldron kicking and screaming?"

"If I have to."

"You're mean!"

"I know." he laughed. "Just say the word and I'll put you down."

"Fine I'll do it." I said pouting.

"Do what?"

"Meet Draco." I sighed.

"Good." He put me down, beaming at his victory. "Now go home and change, you can't go looking like that."

"Metro much?"

"What would you do without me." I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"I'll come visit soon."

"Good luck tonight Kay. And be nice."

"That wasn't part of the deal." I smirked and disapparated before he could comment.

I looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. 9:05. Draco had officially stood me up. After fighting with myself, and not to mention with Neville, all day I had finally talked myself into coming. And this asshole didn't even have the decency to show up. Who the hell did this guy think he was. I finished my third firewhiskey and stood, about to apparate home, when I had a better idea.

"Draco Malfoy." I yelled standing in his living room, witch I had just apparated into. "I was right about you all along. You are nothing but an arrogant , self-centered. . . . oh my god!" The room spun and I had to grab the back of a chair to keep my balance. Laying on his livingroom floor, in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing, was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
